Lágrimas, consuelo y palabras de aliento
by Naruko Ninja Z
Summary: Natalia esta triste porque cree que no es suficiente para Iván pero las palabras de alguien le daran el consuelo que necesita. Para Natasha Carriedo.


_Lágrimas, consuelo y palabras de aliento _

Disclamer: Hetalia no me pertenece.

Para mi querida Natasha Carriedo.

Natalia Arlovskaya se encontraba sola en la sala de juntas, todos estaban en la cafetería almorzando, todos menos ella, no tenia hambre a pesar de no haber desayunado ¿Cómo iba a pensar en comer cuando se sentía tan triste? Tenia un hueco en el estomago pero no era causado por el hambre.

_Era causado por el dolor _

_El dolor de amar y no ser correspondida_

No era difícil adivinar el motivo de su sufrimiento. Iván la había rechazado de nuevo, ella le había pedido –por enésima vez en lo que llevaba de año–que se casara con ella, todavía recordaba lo que le había dicho antes de marcharse del lugar y dejar solo al soviético.

_Estaban en la cafetería y Bielorrusia se había sentado en la misma mesa que Rusia, ambos se disponían a almorzar antes de volver a junta._

_Hermano-_llamo la joven que estaba sentada frente al ruso- _yo te amo cásate conmigo por favor-_le pidió

-_No-_dijo el ruso

-_Está bien_-dijo la chica triste se levanto y se fue del lugar poniendo toda su fuerza en llorar

Y ahora ahí estaba, sola en la sala de juntas vacía ¿Por qué siempre le pasaba lo mismo? ¿Por qué su hermano no se daba cuenta de que lo amaba? ¿Estaba condenada a vivir sin conocer el amor? ¿No había nadie en el mundo que la amara de verdad?

Empezó a recordar cada vez que el ruso la había rechazado, cada vez que se esforzaba por impresionarlo, cada vez que su corazón se rompía en pedazos, cada noche en soledad llorando sin ningún tipo de consuelo cada vez que tuvo que regresar decepcionada a casa…

Se sentó en la silla que le correspondía a su hermano y comenzó a llorar, lloro por Rusia porque nunca sabría hasta donde llegaba su amor por él, lloro porque nunca le correspondería como ella quisiera, lloro por ella misma por haberse enamorado de la persona equivocada, porque Iván nunca la vería como una mujer, lloro porque a pesar de que siempre la rechazaba ella lo amaba más de lo que había amado a cualquier otra persona y lloro porque tal vez nunca conocería el amor y su cuerpo estaría destinado a marchitarse sin haber recibido ni una pizca de amor de alguien que la viera como una mujer.

Así la encontró España momentos mas tarde, el español había olvidado unos papeles en la sala de juntas y había entrado a buscarlos, al principio creyó que la joven estaba dormida pero al acercarse un poco –en parte para recoger sus documentos, en parte para observar mejor a la bielorrusa– se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

Lo primero que pensó fue en dejarla sola, en primera porque la chica podía atacarlo si se acercaba y no quería salir herido, en segunda porque tal vez no supiera como ayudarle. Pero el cuerpo de Natalia temblaba constantemente debido a los sollozos que salían de sus labios y a pesar de que su sentido común le advertía que se alejara y saliera de la habitación, no pudo reprimir el impulso de acercarse y tratar de consolarla algún modo.

Se acerco lentamente y puso su mano en el hombro de la joven

-¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunto el español a la bielorrusa

La joven levanto la vista, no podía ver bien debido a que las lágrimas le hacían ver borroso pero de todas formas agradeció que alguien se preocupara por ella, no tenia a nadie mas con quien hablar en ese momento así que decidió desahogarse de una buena vez

-Le pedí a Rusia que se casara conmigo y me dijo que no-sollozo la joven-yo lo amo y haría cualquier cosa por verlo feliz pero por mas que me esfuerce a él parece no importarle lo mas mínimo, parece que no soy suficiente para él y no se que hacer-dijo la joven derramando mas lágrimas

Al español le dolió el corazón por la joven, una mezcla de ira hacia Rusia y compasión por Natalia le invadió, Natalia seguía sollozando sin parar, Antonio quería que se detuviera pero sabía que la pena de la chica era demasiado grande como para solo recibir palabras de consuelo ¿Qué debía de hacer? Pensó un momento y se le ocurrió una idea, era algo arriesgado y podía acabar muerto pero era mejor a dejar que Natalia siguiera llorando por alguien que no valía la pena.

Tomo la cara de Natalia entre sus manos, acerco su rostro y la beso en los labios con ternura y delicadeza.

Natalia se quedo paralizada por la impresión, con los ojos abiertos de par en par al tiempo que un fuerte color rojizo invadía sus mejillas, nunca había recibido un beso así, pensó en atacar al osado que se había atrevido a tocarla puesto que tenia cuchillos escondidos en el vestido y en los zapatos pero sin saber muy bien porque decidió dejarlo pasar.

-Eres una mujer hermosa y con un gran carácter, no dejes que nadie haga sentir menos ni siquiera con palabras y el hombre que no sepa apreciarlo no sabe de lo que se pierde-dijo el español cuando el beso finalizo.

La joven se limpio la cara con las manos y se encontró frente a frente con España. Al verlo de pie enfrente de ella Bielorrusia sintió una extraña mezcla de enojo, vergüenza, agradecimiento y felicidad.

Sentía enojo porque el español la había besado y ella no había hecho nada por impedirlo, sentía vergüenza por la acción del español y porque el ibérico la había visto llorar, sentía agradecimiento por sus palabras de aliento y felicidad porque al menos alguien le decía que era importaba aunque él no la conociera bien y ella tampoco lo hubiera tratado mucho.

-Muchas gracias-sonrió la bielorrusa-¿De verdad piensas eso de mi?-pregunto la joven con cierta duda

-Si-asintió el castaño-y no soy el único Prusia, América y Lituania piensan lo mismo-añadió sonriendo

-No sabía que tanta gente pensara así de mí-dijo la chica

-Eres una gran mujer Natalia-dijo Antonio-el hombre que hace llorar a una mujer como tú no merece la pena y él que merezca tus lágrimas no te hará llorar-dijo el español

Natalia se levanto y le sonrió, en un momento Antonio le había ayudado con más de una causa de pesar. Antonio recogió sus papeles y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Quieres un helado? Yo invito-ofreció el español

-Me encantaría-dijo la chica-España llamo cuando el español caminaba rumbo a la salida

-¿Si?-dijo suavemente el de ojos verdes

-Muchas gracias-murmuro la chica

El español sonrió y ambos caminaron rumbo a la salida. Afuera encontraron a Toris, Alfred y Gilbert, se habían preocupado por la tardanza del ibérico y habían ido a buscarlo, sonrieron al ver que estaba bien y además iba acompañado de Bielorrusia quien sonreía animada por las palabras de aliento que el español le había dirigido momentos antes, y mientras sonreía ante las graciosas ocurrencias de Alfred y Gilbert pensó que no era tan malo que Rusia no la quisiera como deseaba mientras tuviera amigos tan buenos como los hombres que caminaban a su lado en ese momento. Especialmente un castaño de ojos verdes y alegre sonrisa que le había ayudado a superar su tristeza y frustración con solo unas palabras de aliento.

Fin

_Natasha, aquí tienes tu España x Bielorrusia, espero que te guste._

_P.D. Me costo mucho hacer este fic, la pareja de España x Bielorrusia es un crack un tanto complicado, sude gotas de tinta china haciéndolo, espero cubrir tus expectativas al respecto de este asunto, estoy muy nervioso/a con este fic, me gustaría que me dieras tu opinión si lo lees para ver si no te decepcione. Por ultimo ten más cuidado con los cracks que me pides, no dormí bien en dos días haciendo esto pero bueno tengo una mania con los retos y me encanta el crack. Saludos _

_Atte. _

_Naru _


End file.
